Bleeding Darkness
by Kyroshiro
Summary: I adopted this fic. From animefan4eva5. I did NOT steal this from them. Please enjoy. Darkrai is an abomination, feared and hated by everyone, but under his stoic exterior lies a lost soul, a broken heart, and hurt feelings, waiting to be found and healed. Will someone break through the outside to the real Pokemon within before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with surprising news. A recent fanfiction that I really enjoyed has been discontinued. I PM'd the author, asking if I could continue in their stead. They agreed, so I'm here with my first ever adopted fic. I hope to meet the authors standard of this fic. Without further ado, I bring you, Bleeding Darkness.

(Note: My chapters will come hopefully within the next week)

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon, nor this fic. This fic. was created by animefan4eva5

* * *

Ch 1: Beneath the Surface

In the beginning, when Arceus Herself, Mother of Creation, Shaper of the Universe and all Beings Inside it, created the legendary deities, She assigned each of them a divine duty to represent their element, and keep the earth, as well as all the lesser creatures in it, peaceful and balanced. Most of these godly beings were benevolent, bringing forth miracles and life to the land and its inhabitants.

But the Omnipotent Goddess of All said to Her creations, "As perfect as this world may be, to bring balance to the universe, there must be evil and death as well as good and life." So, with sadness in Her heart, Arceus shaped two more beings: Giratina, Lady of the Dead, Bringer of Chaos, and Darkrai, Lord of Nightmares, Dweller of the Shadows.

When the benevolent deities felt the haze of evil settle around them, they screamed, and begged their Creator to banish the malevolent presences out of existence, but She shook Her head, smiling gently, and told Her children that this was what was meant to be.

Arceus created the Hall of Origin, Her eternal residing place, and the annual meeting ground for the legendaries. Then She gently ushered Her creations to set out to all four corners of the earth and watch over humans and common Pokémon and guard their elements, while She sat eternally in the Hall of Origin, silently observing them from above.

The benevolent legendaries were regarded with respect and awe by humans and common Pokémon, and the two malevolent beings were regarded with fear and hatred.

And it has remained so until now.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Darkrai's POV

The abomination. The one who tarnishes the legendary name. The evil, soulless, sadistic monster. That's all they see me as.

I am Darkrai, Lord of Nightmares, Deity of the Full Moon, Bringer of Horror. I am an outcast, a misfit, a blot upon the bright surface of the sun. I am hated by every Pokémon and human that has heard of me. I am the one that haunts every creature's worst nightmares. I strike fear even into those with hearts of iron. My reputation is even worse than Giratina's. Even she at least commands respect from people as the Queen of the Dead, but all the feelings directed to me are purely negative.

Arceus created Giratina and me so there would be balance between good and evil in this world. But, I doubt She even knows Herself that She created us with hearts, souls and feelings. Hearts can be broken, souls can be lost, and feelings can be torn apart. My heart has been broken by the hatred of my kin, my soul has been lost long ago from the torture and abuse, and my feelings have been torn apart from the insults daggering into me.

I cannot control my ability. My nightmarish power is so immense that it cannot even be reined in by its owner. So I inflict everyone around me, and even myself with visions of horror in the clutches of sleep. I have not had any sleep since the beginning of time, when I was created by the Original One along with Dialga and Palkia.

For this reason, I reside in New Moon Island, secluded and isolated from all except Full Moon Island, the residing place of my counterpart and polar opposite Cresselia, Lady of Dreams, Deity of the Full Moon. And even that is a considerable distance away. Better to be isolated than to endure the looks of fear and hatred cast my way. Better to be lonely than to have images of the agonised faces of my victims imprint themselves into my mind. In a way, my solitary existence on this island, empty and devoid of emotion, is a sort of salvation to me. To numb and detach myself from the rest of the painful world, to allow my troubles to drift away is the closest to happiness I can get.

And this way, I have lived my meaningless, agonising life until now.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Hovering out of the dark trees to the edge of my island, I shape my thin legs with dark energy, and stand silently on the earthen ground. The new moon, the source of my power, carves a circular hole in the myriad of stars sprinkled across the night sky.

Sighing, I close my one unnaturally sky blue eye and let my mind drift. Tomorrow would be the annual meeting of all the legendary Pokémon.

Every year, the legendaries met in the Hall of Origin, the residing place of Arceus, to discuss news, problems, and just about anything they had learned in that year. It served more as a social meeting than a business meeting, since everyone chatted about anything, or a party, since at least two Pokémon got drunk or high, and had to be carried off. The legendaries stayed there for one week.

For the diminutive, but highly excitable, very social Pokémon like Mew, Jirachi or Manaphy, this was the time of the year most looked forward to. But for me, this was the time of the year most dreaded.

For most of the year, I can live on my island, undisturbed, and without disturbing others. But the one-week stay in the Hall of Origin gives my fellow legendaries the perfect chance to unleash a barrage of insults, glares and attacks on me. I pretend to be unaffected by anything they throw at me. _"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me." _Whoever said that has obviously not met me before. Words are like razor blades, piercing straight through to the heart.

Last year's meeting had been the worst yet. I had tried to stay out of everyone's way, to be quiet and invisible, but it was no use. As soon as Mewtwo saw me, he'd yelled out, "Look what the Meowth dragged in today!", and the other, more violent legendaries had immediately crowded around me, throwing punches, jeering and glaring. At the end of the week I was nearly to breakdown point, though I didn't show it. I'm sure this year's couldn't be any worse, or I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Sighing, slightly disgusted by my self-pity, I pulled my mind back to the present, retracted my legs, and hovered slowly back to my cave to at least try and get _some _rest in preparation to the next week's torments. Though it probably couldn't be possible due to my accursed ability. _Oh why, oh why, Arceus, _I thought in another disgusting bout of self-pity, _did you have to curse me with an appearance and ability like this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Annual Meeting

Still Darkrai's POV

Much too soon for my liking, the morning came. From my cave, for I had stayed awake all night after having a nightmare, I watched the sun rise, its light staining the clouds and sky around it crimson, gold and violet. It really was a beautiful sight, but I didn't have the heart to enjoy it.

Heaving a sigh, I dragged myself very reluctantly off the mossy floor of my cave, and out of its mouth. The few patches of grass on the ground of the island were adorned with sparkling dew like miniscule diamonds illuminated by the sunrise, and the trees stood tall and regal towards the sun, completing the tranquil morning scene.

After contemplating the surroundings for a moment, I began speeding across the sparkling ocean in the direction of Mt Coronet. After a few minutes, I looked back. New Moon Island was just a faint dot in the distance now. To the left, there was a similar dot, Full Moon Island. No yellow, blue and magenta dot was streaking from there, which evidently meant that Cresselia had not set out yet.

That was good. It meant I didn't have to endure more insults and looks of disgust than necessary, earlier than necessary. Cresselia, my counterpart was depicted as a benevolent, wise and gentle Pokémon in the legends, and while this was mostly true, she had a tongue of poisoned, barbed wire when it came to me. Taking every chance to insult me, scorn me, and call me evil was to her immense pleasure. At least she didn't physically attack me like so many others. She wasn't that kind of Pokémon.

I turned back to the task ahead: getting to Spear Pillar. I could see the brown tip of a mountain on the horizon, undoubtedly Mt Coronet. I sped up, the wind rushing past me in a swirl, making the twin black ribbons of smoke on my shoulders and single white ribbon resembling hair on my head flow behind me in long streamers. It was exhilarating, flying this high in the crisp, undisturbed morning air, nothing but the wide, deep indigo expanse of ocean and just-beginning-to-turn-blue sky all around me. Closing my eyes, I lost myself in this sensation.

Before long, I was flying over the Sinnoh Region. Cities, forests and lakes sprawled out like an aerial-view map below me. Everything was just waking up, still having the sleepy, peaceful silence of the night. In a few hours' time, the region would be as busy as ever, humans populating the streets and route, Pokémon chattering noisily to each other on treetops, or locked in battle.

Reaching Mt Coronet, I landed lightly in front of the shining golden marble staircase that led up to the Hall of Origin. I walked forward to the barrier that blocked the staircase from all but the legendaries and a few chosen humans. I waited as the barrier bathed me in white light. When my identity as a legendary was verified, the light faded and the barrier rippled around me as I passed through and continued up the stairs.

The Hall of Origin was probably the most amazing piece of architecture in the world, obviously because the architect was the Original One Herself. It was made of marble were between white and gold, and gave off an iridescent, but not blinding glow of the same colour. Huge arches and columns adorned with intricate stone swirls and carvings of various legends spanned the ceiling and walls. Doorways lined across the walls led to other sections of the divine building. At the far end was a raised podium shining brighter than anything else, where Arceus stood in meetings. Tendrils of pure golden energy danced around the edges.

Arceus gave me a quiet nod as I entered, acknowledging my presence. Respectfully, I said my greetings to Her, bowing my head and leaving through one of the doorways to my designated quarters for this year's meeting.

Arceus was one of the only legendaries who were kind to me, but She didn't really count, since She was our Creator, our Mother, so was kind to every living creature in this earth. She knew my suffering, my pain, the way the others treated me, and my true nature, but did not interfere, as the personal problems of legendaries and the problems between them were not for Her to deal with. I would not have allowed myself to trouble Her with such a trivial matter (to Her, at least) anyway.

It looked like no other legendary had arrived yet, so I had a few hours of peace. My form glowed with white light, and when it subsided, I was in my gijinka form. All legendary Pokémon had gijinka forms, which were humanoid forms that still resembled their Pokémon forms in terms of colour, clothes, eyes and hair.

I chose to appear as a young boy of ten years old. My hair, while still pure white, was short and ever so slightly spiky, hanging in bangs around my face. My right eye was covered with one of those bangs, as in my Pokémon form, and my left eye was still the same bright blue. My skin was very pale, and I wore a t-shirt that was entirely black, except for zigzags of jagged red around the collar. My pants were black and knee-length, purposely torn and ripped in places. My sneakers were black and red. (**A/N: Emo Darkrai FTW!)**

I crossed the room to the king-sized bed draped in a silk cover and soft cotton blankets, as had been provided for all the legendaries' quarters, and lay down, sighing and enjoying the morning stillness. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as my ears picked up squeals and high-pitched laughter from the main hall, signifying the arrival of Mew and co. Groaning, I turned over so my back faced the door. Soon after, the legendaries came one by one, noisily enunciating their arrivals with heated arguments, hyperactive laughter, and stomping footsteps. Doors slammed open and shut around me as the legendaries found their quarters.

When all the legendaries had arrived, Arceus called in Her calm, yet powerful voice for us to gather in front of Her and commence the meeting.

Dragging my feet, I slowly shuffled into the hall. The other legendaries had already formed an orderly congregation in front of Arceus' podium, and I was the last to shuffle into the very back row, next to Giratina, who grimaced wryly at me.

"Greetings, my children." Arceus said in a voice that seemed to reverberate around the hall without being loud. "This year, we are gathered for another..."

I had zoned out a few words past the first sentence. Arceus gave the same introductory speech each year, and most of us have probably memorised it by heart now. The legendaries were required to report what had happened in their domain in the past year, which you would think would be slightly of interest, but actually is far from that.

Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos had gotten into a huge, island destroying fight again, Lugia had almost gotten herself killed trying to stop them, some evil human had devastated one of Celebi's many forests, Mew and Mewtwo were pissed off at each other, Latios had gotten himself killed defending a town, then come back to life again, a Lucario saved the Tree of Beginning, yada yada yada... it was the same every year...

After the meeting was dismissed, the legendaries dispersed into groups, chatting over punch, cocktails or champagne, sitting around tables that had magically appeared in the once-empty-of-furniture hall. Sighing again, I sat down at a smaller table with only one seat, letting my mind wander away from where my body was.

Suddenly, I was snapped back to the real world by incessant, high-pitched voices in my ears. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face several hyperactive blurs flying in circles around me.

"We want to play hide-and-seek but we need one more person!" Jirachi squealed as she spun past me.

"We've asked everyone but they all said no!" Mew chipped in. "You're the only person we haven't asked yet!"

Heaving my third? fourth? sigh for the day (I really needed to stop sighing), I said, "Sorry, but no. I'm not in the mood for that today."

"AWWWWWWWW!" The tiny, fast-moving blurs all squealed. "But we REEEAAAALLY want to play hide-and-seek!"

"No, I told you, I'm really not in the mood for that today."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" They yelled right in my ear.

Beginning to lose my patience, I raised my voice slightly, and said, "For the _third time_, no. I can't play with you today, so it'd be better for you to go ask someone else!"

Mewtwo turned his head to face us, suddenly interested, as a chance for him to attack me had appeared.

"Darkrai, don't be so mean to the kids! Why are you near them anyway? Innocent kids like that can't be tainted by your evil! How many more people are you planning to terrorise?" He sneered.

"No, that's –" Celebi began, but was interrupted by Rayquaza, who was also one of my regular attackers.

"For the love of Arceus, Darkrai, can't you just lay off torturing innocents for one second? I can't believe such an evil, soulless monster exists in our world!" She snarled.

I stood up slowly, my bangs covering my eyes, and quietly said, "I wasn't going to do anything to them. I was just declining their offer of including me in their game."

"Oh, now _he's _playing _innocent_!" Deoxys smirked, stepping up to join Mewtwo and Rayquaza.

The more aggressive legendaries were forming a circle around me, with no gaps for escape. Hatred shone in their eyes, and by the look of their stances, they were charging up attacks.

I tensed. This wasn't good...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Adding Injury to Insult

Meanwhile, in an abandoned factory to the far south of Sinnoh...

A purple-haired woman donning an outfit resembling a skin-tight spacesuit with a yellow 'G' on the chest stood over a white-haired, bent-over scientist wearing a lab coat and small glasses, watching him type at various keys on the huge keyboard in front of the large supercomputer.

After remaining in their positions for a while, the purple-haired woman spoke. "How are the final configurations for the machine to receive the Rainbow Chain coming on?"

"Just perfectly, Commander Jupiter." The white-haired scientist said in a reedy, snide voice. "I just need to connect this," he clicked a button, "and it's complete!"

The 3D greenprint (**A/N: Just like a blueprint, but computerised and green, of course**) of a complicated machine revolving slowly around on the screen to show all sides glowed. A mechanical female voice spoke: "All preparations are complete. All ports are connected, all energy storages are in place, and all gas sedatives are ready to be released."

Jupiter smirked, her violet eyes glinting with a delighted, malicious light. "Excellent." She praised the scientist. "We shall relocate the machine to the middle of the Elta Forest (**A/N: Made up...**) where there will be no disturbances and release the energy pulse. This unnatural energy will surely draw all the legendary Pokémon to the machine to investigate, and then we will release the gas sedative while they are all gathered together in one place. Then we will suck their unique energy and powers to create the Rainbow Chain, which will bring back our boss Cyrus and create a new, perfect universe in the process! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed raucously. The scientist began to laugh too, and the ear-jarring harmony of their laughter rang across Team Galactic's secret base.

~oOO00OOoo~

Darkrai's POV

My entire body tense and in a fighting stance, I looked around at the circle of legendaries around me, their faces twisted into leers of hate. The remaining legendaries were scattered around the outside, all looking fearfully at the gathered throng of their bloodthirsty fellows. There wouldn't be much help from there.

The entire hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, but the tension in the atmosphere was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I transformed back into my Pokémon form and braced myself.

As one, the circle of legendaries rushed forward towards me, unearthly battle cries erupting from their throats. I tried my best to retaliate to their blows and moves, but it was one against about twenty. I didn't stand a chance.

I heard one of the red spikes of my collar crack, and my eye swell from a punch from Mewtwo's glowing fist. One of my thin legs snapped easily, and deep gashes ran all the way from my red collar to the bottom of my ragged 'cloak'. Searing pain shot through my body every time I moved to block or hit back, and my energy was draining fast.

After a while, I couldn't find the energy move anymore, and just lay on the ground, my one eye swollen shut. I let them go full out on me.

Just when I was about to slip into the relieving void of unconsciousness, I heard a voice, not loud, but nonetheless containing the most chilling cold fury and power I had ever known. It could even be heard easily above the beastly cries of the attacking legendaries. Said legendaries stopped dead and looked around.

Arceus stood, in all Her shining golden glory, in one of the doorways leading to the main hall. Her eyes, usually so calm and benevolent, were absolutely livid, containing the same cold fury as Her voice. She glared down at the legendaries gathered around me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her voice was dangerously quiet, but contained more power than a shout could have.

My attackers all stepped away from my fallen form as hastily as they could, looking extremely guilty. All of them then turned to Mewtwo. I chuckled wryly in my mind at their feeble attempt to use Mewtwo as a scapegoat. It was ironic that I could still think like that, given my condition and situation.

"Wh-wha-what?" Mewtwo stammered, looking around at the Pokémon who had once been on his side. "_Traitors!_" he hissed, then turned tentatively to face the Goddess of Life. "D-Darkrai was trying to hurt Mew, Celebi and Jirachi! He was trying to taint them with his evil! I was just trying to teach him a lesson!"

"No he w-wasn't." A timid voice piped up from further up the hall. Every head turned in shock to face a trembling Celebi. She continued, just as timidly, but slowly growing stronger as she went, "W-we were asking everyone to play hide-and-seek with us because we didn't have enough people. Everyone said no, and D-Darkrai was the only one we hadn't asked. We asked him and he said no really politely and nicely, but we asked again and again and he got annoyed and told us to ask someone else. He wasn't even being mean or rude!"

"Thank you." Arceus said kindly to Celebi, knowing a Pokémon like her wouldn't lie, then turned back to the gaggle of my attackers, Her very body and eyes blazing with fury. She said in an extremely tight and controlled voice, signifying Her struggle not to yell, "As punishment for this unprovoked attack on an innocent victim, you shall all have your control over you respective domains taken for a month after this meeting is over. While in the meeting, your punishment will be that you are only allowed out of your quarters at meal times. This shall commence now." Arceus' eyes glowed golden for a split second, and the legendaries in question vanished instantly to probably reappear in their quarters.

She then turned to the other legendaries that had been standing on the sidelines watching. "I am very... _disappointed _in you." She said, Her voice no longer full of anger, but cold as ice. "Why did you not stop them, or at least come and fetch me?"

The legendaries all hung their heads guiltily. They probably had thought I wasn't worth doing anything for, as although they were probably against their fellows' actions, they were definitely not on my side either.

Arceus then walked gracefully to where my body lay in a pool of blood staining the marble floor. She bent down and asked gently, "Can you move?" Her elegant head swam in front of me as my vision split into double from the pain and blood loss.

With difficulty, I forced my swollen eye open just a little more, and began to attempt to push myself off the ground. White-hot pain shot up my arm, making me see stars, and I stifled a moan. Arceus tried to coax me to lie down again, but I shook my head and continued to try and get up.

When I was finally hovering unsteadily in the air, I flew down the golden marble staircase and out of Spear Pillar as fast as I could in my state, despite Arceus' protests.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Cresselia's POV

I watched, cringing as the most violent legendaries crowded around Darkrai and began beating him into oblivion. True, I did hate him, but I would never have attacked him. I'm not that kind of Pokémon, and he is my counterpart after all. I couldn't stop them, as I was in my gijinka form, and even if I was on Darkrai's side, we would still be outnumbered two on twenty.

Darkrai's feeble attempts at warding them off soon stopped, and he slumped to the ground, his eye closed. I couldn't tell whether he was conscious or not. I looked around. Where was Arceus? Should I go and get Her? But that would probably turn the attacking legendaries against me, and I definitely didn't want that.

Just then, said Goddess appeared at one of the doorways in all Her glorious fury, sweeping Her emerald eyes over the scene and demanding what was going on. I watched as all the attacking Pokémon turned on their ringleader, him trying feebly to make an excuse, which was rebutted by, surprisingly, the shy Celebi. Arceus stated their punishment and banished them to their quarters.

Then She turned to us, stating She was disappointed we had not thought to fetch help. I jumped guiltily and hung my head, knowing I had put my own safety above Darkrai's. Then I started. When had I cared about what happened to _Darkrai_? I _hated _him! Must be the shock after witnessing such a brutal attack, I deduced.

My astonishment at my own thoughts was interrupted as I heard Arceus attempting to stop Darkrai from moving. I raised my head to see Darkrai floating lopsidedly (if you could limp while floating, this would be it) towards the stairs leading from the Hall of Origin to Spear Pillar. I gaped. Was he absolutely crazy?! He was already so badly injured, if he went outside where he was vulnerable, he could be killed!

I started again, and berated myself again for worrying about him. What was wrong with me? No, I told myself, I wasn't worrying about him, I was just shocked at his recklessness and stating what would happen if he continued with his stupidity.

The entire main hall now descended into an awkward silence after this unexpected turn of events. My nerves were beginning to fray. If someone didn't say something in the next few seconds, I would lose my sanity and start screaming.

When no one did say anything, I stood up abruptly, knocking over my chair (remember, I was in my gijinka form, so I had legs), and said, "I'll go after him."

Several legendaries turned their heads to stare at me in shock, as I normally never wanted anything to do with the pitch-black Pokémon.

"B-because he's my counterpart, right?" I said hastily, smiling nervously. "I have a duty to him." I looked at Arceus, praying She would play along.

Arceus nodded bemusedly, sending me a questioning look. I sighed in relief, morphed into my Pokémon form, and flew from the Hall of Origin and Mt Coronet.

Mesprit's POV

The whole time Darkrai was being attacked by the legendaries, my emotional sensor was on overload. Emotions are like signal waves to me, and my sensor will overload if I get too much of them at the same time.

I usually didn't get much from Darkrai when it came to emotions, since he always hid them well so I could only sense them vaguely if I wasn't focusing especially on him. I never questioned why he did this, because since he was so mysterious about everything else, why wouldn't he be mysterious about his emotions too?

But now, I could sense so many emotions from him it felt like I was being crushed under six thousand meters of water. Pain, sadness, loneliness, anger, and... self-loathing?

I only snapped out of my daze when Cresselia stood up and said, "I'll go after him." Too worried about what I had sensed from the Pokémon I thought was an evil, soulless, sadistic monster, I didn't question why Cresselia of all Pokémon had offered to do this. After she had left the hall, I flew after her, calling back, "I'm going too!" and leaving Arceus and the remaining legendaries even more confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Impending Doom

Darkrai's POV

I flew numbly, blindly over the dark treetops, slowly losing altitude as the rush of adrenaline that had gotten me out of the Hall of Origin began to subside. I felt a strange burning in my eyes, and my vision blurred even more. Something wet slid from my eye down to my collar. It was a tear, I realised slowly through the fog that invaded my mind. Dammit. Why was I crying? I should have been used to this by now. But the way everyone else just turned their faces away when Mewtwo and his gang started attacking me... My chest began to ache and feel constricted, like there was a Snorlax sleeping on it.

Along with the adrenaline rush, the numbness tingling through my body also faded, and my nerves began sending messages of pain to my brain again. I nearly cried out, and noticed just in time that I was barely one centimetre away the top of a particularly tall tree, about to crash. I instinctively swerved and the leaves barely grazed the part of my collar that was cracked, but even that slight contact sent needles of pain darting through my body. I cried out. The shock of the agony had me dropping out of the air and I landed hard on the unforgiving ground with a loud thud.

The sudden sound alerted some nearby low-roosting Staravia. They took one look at me and began to caw loudly in fear, flying as far away from me as they could. Their cries in turn alerted the other forest Pokémon in the surrounding area, who came out to see what the commotion was about. When they saw me, they immediately tensed. The parents ushered their children to hide in safety, and the bravest stepped forward to surround me, bodies in rigid defensive stances.

I didn't attempt to move from my position of lying on the ground looking like a heaped pile of red and black rags. Everything in my vision was dyed crimson from the mists of pain clouding it. Even seeing my wounds, exhaustion and vulnerable position, the forest Pokémon still beheld me as a threat. The scene in the Hall of Origin repeated itself as the bravest Pokémon of the circle rushed forward at once and began to unleash a storm of attacks on me. Even though most of them were weak, the sheer number served to make up for the lack of strength.

I didn't try to resist. All the different pains of my injuries had merged into one big, constant pain. The throbbing of my cracked collar was indistinguishable from the ache of my broken leg. Everything was just a single mass of agony. The burning in my eyes worsened, and more tears slipped down, dark drops joining my blood in wetting the grass underneath me. The pain in my chest was solely distinguishable from that of my injuries, being so much more piercing, so much more immobilising. I squeezed my swollen eye shut, forcing more tears out, and welcomed the spinning darkness of the void of unconsciousness as it engulfed me.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Team Galactic's POV

Three large choppers with yellow 'G's on the sides flew in a V-formation across the sky. Their black colour camouflaged them well against the velvety darkness of their surroundings. The blades of their large propellers whipped through the air without making a single sound.

Inside the cockpit of the one in front, Jupiter sat in the pilot's seat, steering the aircraft while staring intently at the coordinate map on the small screen in front of her. It showed a blinking red dot that was slowly moving over a green background of treetops, towards a clearing marked with a blue triangle.

This was the location where they were to place Rainbow Chain Maker or RCM. The Elta Forest was perfect for their plan. It was close to Mt Coronet, where Spear Pillar led supposedly to the Hall of Origin, residing place of the legendaries. The proximity meant it wouldn't take the legendaries much time to get there. The one flaw in the plan was, though, that one unusual burst of concentrated energy would not be deemed important enough for all of the godly Pokémon to investigate, but they would have to make do with what they had.

When the blinking red dot was less than a centimetre away from the blue triangle on the map, Jupiter sent a signal to the other two helicopters, piloted by Mars and Saturn, to begin descending. They obliged, and the three choppers dropped silently and efficiently out of the sky to land smoothly on the grass of the marked location.

The clearing was relatively big, having space enough for three large helicopters to cover not even half of it. There would be plenty of room for the operation to take place, and no disturbances. A large garage-esque door slid open on the side of Jupiter's aircraft, and a wide metal ramp unfolded itself. With a roar of its engine, a large machine wheeled down the ramp and onto the grass. Jupiter sat in the driver's seat in front of a panel with various levers, switches and buttons while Charon, the white-haired scientist, sat beside her, monitoring the machine's functioning.

The RCM had two wheels on each side that looked like conveyor belts circulating around a long rod. It was made out of metal, and, predictably, had the Galactic logo of a yellow 'G' on its side. A rounded glass window allowed those inside to look out. The machine was equipped with a pipe, a hose with its mouth wider than its body, and energy cannons.

Jupiter smiled in satisfaction at seeing the awed looks on some of her lowly grunts' faces. That quickly turned into a scowl when Mars called out with her haughty, high voice, "Hey Jupiter! Don't sit there smiling like an idiot and fire the energy already!"

Jupiter huffed in supreme annoyance. "I know that already. I don't need _you_ to order me around."

She hit a few buttons, moved the joystick and pulled the lever. The four huge energy cannons on the sides of the RCM swivelled around to face upwards. They began to glow as they charged up. After a few seconds, all of them fired masses of energy, which met high up in the air and converged into one huge ball of concentrated energy. It stayed there, floating in the air for a split second before exploding spontaneously, smaller bullets of light raining back toward the ground. Most of the Team Galactic members managed to avoid being hit, with the exception of a few unlucky grunts.

Jupiter smirked. "Now, we just wait." She said, her face bearing a delighted and expectant expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: The Capture and the Realisation

Legendaries' POV

The legendaries remaining in the hall looked at each other, bewildered at this new turn of events. They didn't get much time to ponder over this, however, as not a few seconds later, alarm bells rang in their heads as they sensed the signature of an explosion of unnatural energy not far off to the south.

Heads snapped up. "What the hell was that?" said Raikou, jumping up.

"It came from the direction Darkrai, Cresselia and Mesprit were heading!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"I've never felt such a strong concentration of unnatural energy before..." Deoxys mused. "The vibes it's giving off are setting me on edge somehow..."

"Mew, Uxie, Azelf, Suicune, Latias and Virizion, please go and investigate the source of this energy." Arceus said, Her voice calm and even as always. "Try not to be seen by humans."

Said legendaries nodded and quickly ran/flew out of the Hall of Origin.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Six dark shapes travelled through the bushy terrain towards the direction of the forest ahead, keeping in a sort of scattered group, neither too far, nor too close to each other.

"_I can sense that the energy is fading in intensity." _Azelf spoke into the minds of her companions. _"But we're getting closer to it, and my instincts tell me we're not going to meet anything good when we reach it!"_

"_I think I can sense Cresselia and Mesprit's psychic signatures, but I can't feel Darkrai's at all!" _Latias said in the same manner.

"And that's a good thing too, I'll say." Virizion muttered under her breath. "I bet Darkrai wouldn't hesitate to be part of anything ill-intended.

"But he's injured..." Mew softly mused to herself, sobered from her usual hyperactiveness by the recent events, "And I don't know if it was just me, but I thought he looked really sad when he flew out of the hall..."

"Darkrai, sad? Tch, I don't think that demon has any emotion at all!" Virizion sneered.

Before Mew could formulate a reply, the trees of the forest, which had become so dense and dark they could barely navigate, suddenly thinned out into a much brighter, round clearing where the star-studded night sky was an irregular oblong above them.

In the middle of the clearing, were _humans. _They were scattered around next to four machines, three large and black, the fourth clunky-looking, and smaller. It was clear which machine the energy had been blasted from, as it the metal tubes at the sides still smoked slightly, and it was giving off the same vibes the energy had.

"_Humans!_" Suicune hissed. "I knew it! Every time trouble comes it's always the _humans_!" Without warning, a snarl ripped itself from her throat and she lunged forward, out of their hiding place in the trees.

"Suicune, no!" Mew cried. "You don't know if they're actually doing something bad!" The cat-like Pokémon streaked after her.

The aurora legendary was very mistrustful of humans, so every time something came up, she always blamed it on humans.

"Mew's got a point, but I can't help feeling that this time, Suicune's actually right." Azelf said, as she flew after them.

The remaining legendaries looked at one another, and nodded. They followed suit, charging into the clearing after their fellows.

Gasps of shock and awe sounded from the Galactic grunts as the six godlike Pokémon revealed themselves, and the commanders smirked in triumph.

"Hello, my dear friends." Jupiter said in a reedy, overly-sweet tone of voice. "Care to play a little game with us?"

Suicune snarled in rage and leapt at the RCM which the purple-haired woman was in.

Jupiter hastily manoeuvred the RCM sideways, just barely avoiding the attack. She then pressed various buttons in rapid succession, and triggered a switch.

Instantly, four metal chutes emerged out of the machine with a smooth, metallic sound, two on each side. A very pale pink gas was released thickly from them, filling the air in a matter of seconds.

Suicune, who had landed crouched in the grass after missing the RCM, suddenly felt her body drooping and tiring of its own accord. The musky sweetness of the gas sedative filled her nostrils, making her head feel very heavy and her thoughts blend in to each other. The other Pokémon standing further away from the gaggle of humans and machines began to follow suit, the floating Mew, Latias, Uxie and Azelf dropping out of the air and Virizion slumping slowly to the ground.

"What… what have you done?" Suicune said through gritted teeth, struggling to keep conscious.

"Allow me to explain," Jupiter said smugly from inside the RCM. "This is a gas sedative that contains specific chemicals that shut down the bodies of any Pokémon that smells it, not affecting humans".

"D-damn you…" Virizion muttered before she was out cold, the others following.

~ooOO00OOoo~

Cresselia's POV

I gave a small gasp as my body jumped in reaction to the strange and uncomfortable burst of energy I had just sensed. Not a minute later, I heard another gasp behind me.

I whipped around, and saw a flash of pink disappear behind dark foliage. Someone had been following me.

"Who's there?" I called out. "Show yourself!"

A small, pixie-like pink Pokémon revealed itself, parting the leaves. "Oh, it's just you, Mesprit." I sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I felt something really weird from Darkrai when he was flying out of the hall. I think… I don't know. I thought he was an evil, soulless monster, but…" Mesprit seemed to ponder for a moment.

"But what?" I demanded.

"I thought I sensed… sadness. Yes, sadness and hurt and pain and betrayal and loneliness and anger and what felt like… self-loathing."

I was dumbfounded. "Are you sure you're right? I thought he was an evil, soulless monster too. And what would he be sad and hurt about anyway? And why would he hate himself?"

"I'm sure I'm right." Mesprit deadpanned. "I've never been wrong before, and that's not just boasting. I am the Being of Emotion after all. And if this is the case, he has every reason to feel that way, judging by the way everyone treats him."

"But he's a monster with no feelings until now, if what you sensed was true!" I exclaimed. "He deserves it for torturing innocent people in their sleep!"

"Have you ever looked at him closely?" Mesprit queried. "In annual meetings he just sits somewhere isolated from the others and never does anything to pick a fight, to be aggressive or hostile, or anything. He always speaks civilly to anyone who talks to him. Even when he fought back when the others were attacking him, it was only for self-defence."

"But that's just because he thinks he's too great to interact with anyone else…" I knew my argument was weakening. The always observant Mesprit's evidence made perfect sense.

"His gijinka form is always a child. Doesn't that suggest any sense of vulnerability? And you can't see it in his Pokémon form, but as a human, his skin is an unhealthy-looking shade of grey and he always looks so exhausted with shadows under his eyes."

I had nothing to say. The more Mesprit said, the more I began to notice these details about Darkrai, even as I was looking back on my memories of him. He _was_ an unnaturally pale grey shade and he _did _have shadows under his eyes.

"And apparently he's supposed to be abusing his power and giving out nightmares to innocent people just for his own sadistic pleasure. But you live near his island, have you ever seen him flying out of his island towards human cities frequently between each annual meeting?"

"No." I whispered. I didn't know what to think. If Darkrai was really not what we had all thought he was, then…

"Exactly. He must not enjoy giving out nightmares then. He must want to protect people from them, otherwise he'd be flying every night giving people nightmares."

I thought about this, then suddenly regained another argument. "Then, if he doesn't want to give people nightmares, why doesn't he just go near them without giving them nightmares?"

"I have a theory on that. If Darkrai goes near a sleeping person or Pokémon, they will get nightmares without him doing anything. This would suggest that the power to give nightmares is his _ability_. And that would mean that he isn't able to turn it off. That would mean he doesn't give nightmares _willingly_. Just as Kyogre cannot help but bring rain wherever she goes, and Groudon cannot help but bring sunny weather wherever he goes, Darkrai cannot help but bring nightmares wherever he goes. That explains the self-loathing I felt from him; he must hate himself for possessing this ability."

The first emotion I experienced after hearing this was mind-numbing shock. Then that slowly descended into absolute horror.

"If what you just said was true, then…" I whispered, too horrified to go on.

"Then we would have destroyed a completely innocent Pokémon, judged and condemned him for what he had seemed to be." Mesprit said gravely.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new chapter of Bleeding Darkness. I'm starting out slow since I've never adopted a story before. Anyways, I've been thinking about how to approach this. I'm going with the original ideas of animefan4eva5 (now named Shizukana Yuki) and her plot line. Please tell me how I did in your reviews. I hope I'm doing at least Satisfactory. I didn't really have much time to think since I had to take SAT's on Wednesday (Horray for being a Junior in Highschool ^^), so I had to do some last minute prepping, and then yesterday I was super tired so couldn't think of much. Also, some news.

I've been reading some NarutoXSonic Crossovers and some Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fics, and I've been getting tons of ideas for those, so I might be making a fic. about those. The Naru/Sonic one will involve Naruto being in the Sonic World (Ninja World doesnt exist, but he will have chakra, or rather the ability to use justu, just without using chakra). The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's one will involve Rua/Leo (Favorite Character) and an OC. The OC will have a deck based on one of my most favorite video game series. Try and guess and see if you're right. ;P

Ok I've spoken enough, time to get this chapter going. Remember, I'm starting out slow since this is the first time I've adopted a fic. DON'T KILL ME! (Hides under couch)

Ultima-owner: Yeah its sad how these Pokemon treat Darkrai. Everyone spread some love for him! ^^

Kyuubi no Youko27: Lot of people thought so too.

Move-2-dat-beat-femme: Interesting name XD Well here you go. Hope you enjoy ^^

Guest( JC): Yeah, I'm happy to continue this awesome fic. Hope you stick around! ^^

Shizukana Yuki: No, Thank YOU for letting me adopt this fic. I just couldn't let it die out. Not when its so great. I hope I meet your expectations for this fic. It was your idea after all. ^^ I hope to make you proud ^^

MsAmiClassified: I think a lot of people wanted to adopt this fic. I hope you enjoy what I make! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor this fic. This fic. was originally by animefan4eva5 (now named Shizukana Yuki)

* * *

Jirachi P.O.V.

"Gee... they've been gone for a while... I wonder what's happening," I said to Celebi as the other legends and I waited for the Mew and the others to return. Celebi nodded as she had a look of worry on her face. Suddenly, Latios sprang up in worry.

"Somethings happened," he shouted, his voice showing of his fear. "I can't sense my sisters energy! Something is interfering with our connection!" The other legends gasped as they knew that something couldve happened. Arceus calmed everyone down before anyone did anything drastic.

"Ok, Latios Jirachi Keldeo and Landorus, go and search out where they might be," Arceus said. "Be extra careful. We don't need anymore disappearances. Meanwhile, Celebi Victini and Articuno, go and search for Cresselia Mesprit and Darkrai. Be careful as well." We all nodded and left for our missions.

* * *

My group and I reached the area where they were heading towards, and looked around to see if anything was amiss. We looked through the foliage to see that the ones we were looking for were unconscious near some strange machine with humans around them.

_"Oh no," _I gasped, before I heard growling next to me. I tuned to see Latios and Landorus (whom had changed to his Therian Forme) were looking at the humans with murder in their eyes. Keldeo didn't know what to do. He WAS a new member to the Swords of Justice, so he didn't know how to act without them just yet. He was learning though. _"Before you two do anything, we have to come up with a plan. They ma have something for all of us at once." _The other two growled but understood. That was when we heard something behind us. We all turned around to see some kind of machine and weird powder, before everything went dark.

* * *

Darkrai P.O.V.

I awoke to a quiet forest. I blinked my eyes once or twice, noticing that the suns position had changed. Judging by the look of it, I was unconscious for about an hour. I struggled to get up as my body screamed at me to stay down. I staggered as I got up, nearly falling again. I looked around and idly wondered where all the Pokemon left to.

"Probably to get away from me," I spoke to myself as I looked at my clawed hands. I slowly rose high into the air, planning on heading back to my island. That was before I sensed something amiss. I quickly turned around in a full circle, looking for anything "out of place". I got my answer when I saw a strange mechanical machine near the base of Mt. Coronet. Curiously, I flew towards the machine. I floated down into the covers of the trees when I got near enough. I carefully peered into the clearing... and gasped at what I saw. Azelf, Jirachi, Mew, Virizion, Uxie Suicune, Latios, Latias, Landorus, and Keldeo were all unconscious in the clearing. I saw several humans, wearing (in my opinion) ridiculous clothing. They als seemed to have...

"Oh No," I quietly said to myself. That's when I saw Cresselia, Mesprit, Celebi, Victini, and Articuno all enter the clearing.

_"What have you done to our friends," _Cresselia shouted using telepathy to get her voice across. The leader, I assumed that the purple haired one was the leader, answered the Psychic swan.

"Simple, we've merely sedated them with our special gas, and you five are next," the leader said as she gave the signal to release some sort of pink fume. I could also see several other humans preparing what could only be some sort of electronic net that would shock whatever gets in contact with it. I was about to jump in, before a thought came to mind.

_Why should I._ Why should I do that? When all they've done nothing but torment me. Ridicule me. Scorn me. Tormented me. I was in a conflicting emotional state, as I watched Articuno go down as her idea of blowing the fumes away failed. I thought I saw Mesprit give a cry of shock, and had I been in a calmer state of mind, I would've known it was from my burst of emotional confusion.

_But its the right thing to do. _Another voice cried in my head. I knew that they wanted to use their powers for some stupid scheme that they had (Seriously, since when do these organizations know that they cant control us)... I sighed to myself. I lifted my sore body off of the ground and prepared for a burst of speed. Mesprit and Victini had gone down already, and I could tell Cresselia wasn't go to last long.

"They better be grateful for this," I said to myself... before giving off a mirthless laugh. "Who am I kidding? They'll probably be glad I'm out of their fur..." I sighed resignedly and pushed myself forward in a burst of speed just as they shot the net. I conjured up a Dark Void and held it out in front of me. I stopped in front of Cresselia, who gasped in shock at my sudden appearance. The net hit my Dark Void as a power struggle ensued. _"GO AWAY!" _I had hoped that would've been enough for them to run in fear. After all, everyone fears me, sadly. I was surprised when they just grinned and stayed.

"And whats an injured legendary gonna do," the purple haired one said before laughing triumphantly. I was so tempted to go and give her a nightmare for that one. I was brought out of my musing as I felt myself being pushed back by the net. I grunted as my body once more reminded me of how much damage I had taken over the course of the day. I could feel my strength giving away until...

...

...

...

...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," The shock that went into myself felt like no other pain I had ever felt. Not even my depressing thought, or even the other legendaries attacks on me felt this bad. I screamed one more blood curdling scream before I felt the blackness overcome me.

* * *

Cresselia P.O.V.

I watched in shock as Darkrai took the blow that was meant for me. I felt my body start lowering itself to the ground as the fumes that the humans released started to take over my body. I then watched, horrified, when the net overpowered his attack and covered his form as they both fell to the ground. The screams of anguish will never be forgotten so long as time keeps going. Finally the net stopped functioning as Darkrai went limp in the net. I then saw the group of humans come and take him int one of their machines, cars I believe, and take off with him. I saw the purple haired human come as my vision started to blur. Damn, these fumes were strong.

"You're in luck," the human said as she knelt down. "It seems like we wont be needing all of you legends. It would seem that Darkrai's powers are just what we need for what we have in store. Nighty night." And with that, I succumbed to the sleeping gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Ti's I, Kyroshiro, here with a new chapter of Bleeding Darkness. I am honestly excited about going about completing this little fic. I thought I'd get this chapter out since I have work tomorrow until about 6:00 P.M. Then I have work on Sunday till 4:00, so that doesn't really give me much writing time. I may also update When the Memories are Gone and YGO 5D's today... not sure, though I'll try. If not, I'll work on it tomorrow after work as I will be using the Weekends to either relax or write some chapters if I have some inspiration. Also, I think I know where I'm gonna go with Naruto's New Life. I will keep it hush hush for now, but know that I MIGHT have a chapter next week.

I have a question. Would you guys prefer I continue the 1st person perspective or go for third person? I'm just curious on what you guys would like.

Monday: Bleeding Darkness and When the Memories are Gone

Tuesday: Master of Pokémon, Maelstroms New Song, and YGO 5D's: Kyroshiro's story

Wednesday: Narutos New Life and Electrical Maelstrom

Thursday: Kemono Tamashi and Baby Pokémon

Friday: Whirlpool Maelstrom and Why you never...

Weekends: Relaxing or making chapters of whatever story I can

Anyways, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

HoO (Hall of Origin):

Arceus P.O.V.:

I ran in a panic towards the med bay where 15 of my children were unconscious from some sort of sleeping gas that those humans had created. I was also worried as I hadn't heard anything about Darkrai's condition. Thinking of the Nightmare Pokemon brought a scowl to my face as I thought of what happened the other day. I honestly couldn't believe that my own children would hurt the Dark type so much. He looked so broken as he reassured that he was fine, before he fled the HoO. It surprised me when Cresselia volunteered to go, especially since she seemed adamant about staying away from the mon. I brought myself out of my thoughts when I had approached the medical wing of the building.

"Hello Mother," Shaymin said as she came in, a clipboard in her paws. I nodded to her, prompting her to speak. "Well, from the gas that those humans used on them, they should wake up in a little bit, since it was a small, but powerful, sedative. I'm quite surprised on the fact that they were targeting us, then again, this wouldn't be the first time. I nodded in agreement. I was slightly disappointed at how low the humans have gone, though I know not to blame them all as a whole, rather that small amount that just love to cause trouble for others.

"And what of Darkrai, any word of his whereabouts," I asked the grass type. She shook her head and was about to speak before we heard groaning coming from the room. We entered and saw that Cresselia was groggily waking up. She looked around with confused and sleepy eyes, before she snapped them wide open and floated up so fast, she nearly hit the ceiling. She looked around wildly before her eyes set themselves on us. She was nearly hyperventilating as we walked up to her.

"Oh Mother," she said as she calmed herself down. I was about to ask what was wrong and where Darkrai was when she spoke again. "They took him Mother. They took him for some selfish reason! He protected us from some electric net and he began screaming and the pain he felt and and..." the tears began building in her eyes. I rose an eyebrow as she let a few escape. Didn't she dislike him? Not that I didn't like how she seemed to care for him now, but it was strange as she seemed adamant about keeping away from her opposite... I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Who took him," I asked the swan. She snapped out of whatever memory was playing before she spoke.

"Some people from Team Galactic or whatever they were called," she said. We heard a gasp from behind us and turned to face the sound. We saw that it was Dialga, whom was entering in.

"Did you say Team Galactic," he asked the Psychic type, whom nodded. He grunted with annoyance and anger laced into it. "Those bastards are probably trying a way to bring their boss back to life." We had confused looks on our faces, as he elaborated. "Well, sometime ago, the leader of their team managed to capture Palkia and I. He used the powers from Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf to create some sort of Red Chain that forced us to do whatever he said. Luckily, before he could go about with his plan, the Lake Trio and some humans stopped the plan cold. They may try to bring the guy back with some kind of machine, and they'll probably need our energy to power it." Cresselia gasped, causing us to turn to her.

"Then they;re gonna use Darkrai to power up whatever they're gonna use," the Psychic Swan said while some tears could be seen falling. "And... and just as Mesprit and I came up with that theory on why he can't control his powers." I was confused.

"What do you mean," I gently said, coaxing an explanation.

"W-well, you know how Kyogre can't control how rain comes wherever she goes, or Groudon always brings the sun with him," she asked, to which we nodded. Those two could never stop bringing rain and drought wherever they went, though Rayquaza did a good job of negating the weather. "Well, Mesprit came up with a theory that maybe Darkrai can't control his power in a way that it would prevent others from receiving Nightmares." My eyes widened, and I'm certain that Shaymin and Dialga's eyes were wide as well. The room was silent for a moment, before we heard groaning from the monsters as they began to wake up. We walked over to them, as I spoke to Dialga.

"I want you to try and trace Darkrai's energy," I told the Time Lord. "We MUST help him before any harm comes to him." Dialga nodded as he left the medical bay, fully set on finding the missing Nightmare Lord.

* * *

Darkrai P.O.V.

I awoke to the feeling of water splashing my face. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of cage within some kind of cave. I groaned as I felt the pain in my body, both from the electrical shocks and the attacks I took earlier. I shakily got up, just as I heard some laughter.

"Hehehe," a voice laughed as several humans came to my "cell". I saw that it was the woman in charge. "How did you like your little nap, Darkrai? Rhetorical question of course. Anyways, I'm gonna cut to the chase. We're gonna use your powers to give our machine a little super charge so that we can bring our leader back, got it?" I glared at the human.

"I care not what you are going to do, only what I shall do once I'm free of this cage," I said icily. I yelled in pain when they shocked me with a cattle prod. I fell to the floor in pain as the one who shocked me smirked.

"Slaves shouldn't talk back to their masters, especially one such as yourself," the leader said as she walked back into the darkness. I stared blankly at the ceiling as I felt my heart stop beating so fast. A single tear fell out of my eyes as I laid there in pain. I was sure that that the others would come for me, but then I stopped.

They're probably glad that I got captured (except for Mother of course) and were probably rejoicing that the 'demon' was gone. Another tear left my eye as I began to think it was true... I felt my eyes close slowly, darkness appearing out of the corner of my eye... I just want to sleep... escape the pain... sleep...

* * *

Dialga P.O.V.

I let my mind wander a bit as I began my search for our little friend by sending out small pulses of my energy as I had them tune into Darkrai's own energy. They would come back to me and I would be able to find him using this little echolocation based technique that we were all taught when we were small. I personally had no grudge for the Nightmare Pokemon, nor did I like him. I merely tolerated the Pokemon to get things done. I sighed as I began to think on all the abuse hes taken over the course of our lives. I'm honestly surprised at how he's not cracked from all the abuse he's taken, from us mostly. We were all suppose to be a family who takes care of one another, and yet we harm him and treat him as if he were the lowest scum on Earth. I kinda wondered why the boy couldn't control his nightmare powers, and with what Mesprit and Cresselia had theorized, I may have gotten that answer. It also has very nice support as even he's told us he couldn't control his own powers, and that he gets nightmares as well.

I was brought out of my thinking when I got an odd pulse back from the technique. It was a blackish purple aura that was definitely Darkrai's. What was odd though, was that the aura was getting darker. Not blacker, but darker, almost like... My eyes flew open as I canceled my technique, idly remembering where the location was. It was in one of those old underground caves that I vaguely felt was a cliche. I ran through the Hall, ignoring all the other legionaries who got out of my way and wondered why I was running in such a hurry. I quickly went into the Throne room where I found Mother and Cresselia speaking with each other along with Mesprit. They turned to me when I threw the doors off of their hinges with my sudden barging. Mother looked at me in both question and anger. I shuddered as I thought of the punishment I would receive for breaking the doors...

"What happened," Mother spoke, her voice having the gentleness that we grew accustomed too, but had an underlined tone of slight anger. I chuckled mareepishly (something that was HIGHLY unlike me), before I spoke.

"I've managed to pin point where Darkrai is being held," I said, getting sighs of relief from the ones in the room. I vaguely felt the other legends entering, wanting to know what was happening. "However..." Mother looked at me in question, while Cresselia and Mesprit grew worried. "His aura is... diminishing..." Mother's eyes widened, as did the Lunar Pokemon and the Emotion Pokemon.

"W-What do you mean," Mother asked me. I sighed.

"Usually, whenever I felt Darkrai's aura, it would be a blackish purple, which is normal for him since he IS a Dark type as well as his powers coming into play," I expertly avoided saying ability, since it would cause some confusion. I don't think any of us want to explain when we have no solid proof that Darkrai's powers derive from his ability, though there is a high chance that they do. "But, when I felt his aura... it was getting darker... not like the aura turning black, but the aura was getting darker... and that can only mean one of two things..." Mothers eyes widened before narrowing as she knew what I was getting at. He could very well be dying. We wouldn't know since no one was where he was located, obviously, so we would have to treat it as if he were.

"Very well then," Mother whispered. She closed her eye, before snapping them back open. She turned to me. "Dialga, I want you to create a team that will go to Darkrai's location, get in and save him," she said, the gentleness being replaced by a tone a general would use. I nodded as the other legends began to understand what was happening. I began looking around, before I picked the ones I would take with me. Mewtwo, however, decided to interrupt.

"And why should we save him," the Psychic type said, his voice sneering. "He's just some evil Pokemon who just wants to cause chaos." I could pretty much feel Mothers anger as she glared at Mewtwo, as well as several others who were agreeing with him. I smirked.

"Well since you feel that way," I started, getting everyone to look at me. "You'll be one of the ones who is gonna come and help him. If you try and escape this, I WILL hunt you down and drag, go it?!" Mewtwo's mouth hung open as he stared at me in shock. I scanned the room again, ignoring his sputtering as he tried to get out of it. "Cresselia, Mesprit, you two are coming as well. I'm also gonna ask that Giratina and Victini come as well." The aforementioned Pokemon came up and I nodded. "I think this'll do for now, as having any more would give ourselves away, as well as have other humans come in and try to capture us." They nodded (though Mewtwo growled as he glared at me), and I turned to Mother. "We shall leave immediately. We'll bring him back and stop their little plan." Mother nodded and we teleported out of the hall.

* * *

Darkrai P.O.V.

All I saw was darkness around me, as I floated in the vastness of my mind. I was really confused, as I hadn't had this happen before. I would've thought that I would be having a nightmare, since I was sleeping... right? I looked around, trying to find ANYTHING that could tell me what was happening. I began to think to myself. Where had I gone wrong? Was there really any reason for anyone to hate me? I never intentionally hurt anyone, even when I'm defending against myself. I felt the familiar sense of apathy and depression hit me. I guess that if no one wanted me around...

I could feel the darkness begin to embrace me as I saw a reflection of me. I could see my color begin to turn darker, as my eye became blank...

If no one wanted me around...

I'll simply cease to exist.

* * *

Well there ya go. Chapter 7 of Bleeding Darkness. I'm still getting in the groove of writing something that isn't mine... I hope I'm doing okay though. XD

Oh no! Darkrai is failing into a depression. Will he be alright? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to see, no? Next chapter will have the rescue team rescuing things up... not sure if that's the right phrase, but oh well. That's neither here nor there. Next chapter will be in a week or two (hopefully). Also look out for a new chapter of When the Memories are gone sometime this weekend as well as YGO 5D's.

Peace!


End file.
